<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>最好的债 by seikaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401131">最好的债</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikaka/pseuds/seikaka'>seikaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alive: Dr.Kokoro the Medical Oncologist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikaka/pseuds/seikaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本文是在《PARACHUTE》&amp;《PARACHUTE》（番外）后的时间展开的，部分情节与《PARACHUTE》&amp;《PARACHUTE》（番外）有联系。文中相关专业知识并不严谨；纯属虚构，请勿当真。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kokoro Onda/Kaoru Kajiyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）<br/>
“前往美国的乘客请注意，您乘坐xxx号班机很快就要起飞了，请您抓紧时间由8号登机口登机，谢谢”。听到广播，梶山薰缓缓起身，转头向机场入口方向看去，仔细确认了目光可及处的各色面容后，叹了口气，拉着行李箱，向登机口走去。<br/>
果然，她没有来。<br/>
其实，也不能怪她，谁让自己太过分了呢？这就是自作自受吧。梶山薰深深叹了口气，引起了经过的空姐的注意：“这位女士，是感觉不舒服吗？需要药物、热水或者毯子吗”？<br/>
梶山薰连连摆手：“不用不用，没有不舒服，谢谢”。<br/>
“好的，如果有什么需要帮助的地方，随时叫我们就好”。空姐指指呼叫服务的按钮，带着职业性的微笑寒暄几句后，离开了。<br/>
算了，不多想了，还是睡觉吧，睡觉可以消除不好的情绪，虽然......是暂时的。梶山薰戴上眼罩，大有一觉睡到美国的势头。<br/>
梶山薰为什么去美国了呢？最后一刻回头期盼谁的到来呢？<br/>
故事要从半个月前讲起。<br/>
“你不是什么都可以为我做吗？那么好啊，在我眼前消失吧”！！！恩田心抓起包包，在玄关处快速穿好鞋子，干脆利落的走出大门。<br/>
啪！～伴随着重重的关门声，梶山薰用手使劲的抓了抓头发，走到落地窗前看着窗外绝美的横滨夜景放空自己。半晌后，恩田心下定决心的深深呼出一口气，拿出手机，拨打了一个号码：“你好，我已经决定了，对，随时可以出发，最快两周？没问题，可以的。麻烦您了，谢谢”。挂了电话，梶山薰突然想喝点什么，直径走向冰箱，打开门准备拿水的时候，回头向酒柜的方向看了看，犹豫一下，还是拿出了水倒了满满一杯。一口气喝光后，梶山薰开始动手收拾刚才的“战场”：整理桌子上的文件、把香蕉皮扔到垃圾桶、洗用过的杯子、将垃圾分类打包扔掉......打扫完毕，梶山薰坐在沙发上带上眼镜，打开放置在腿上的笔记本电脑，向医院人事部以及消化外科医局发送了邮件，然后一手拿起刚才的文件，一手在键盘上敲打着查找相关的论文资料。<br/>
当用心做事的时候，时间总是过的很快，转眼已是凌晨。梶山薰关上电脑，取下眼镜捏捏鼻梁，还是找不到解决方法，于是梶山薰准备睡一觉等恢复精力继续研究。躺在床上的梶山薰，想起刚才的争吵，心烦意乱，翻来覆去的怎么也睡不着。明明就是心医生太刻板太保守啊，吵架也是她引起的，那件事也是她提起来的，就是她错了，是她错了，她错了，错了......可能是刚才的吵架耗费精力太多，可能是时间真的太晚了，想着想着，梶山薰竟然睡着了。<br/>
消！失！吧！梶山薰迷迷糊糊中听到这句话，猛的睁开眼睛。到底是心事干扰睡眠，拿起床头的手机看看，才凌晨5点多。刚才是做梦了还是怎么？反正天快亮了也睡不着了，梶山薰决定出去走走散散心。悠悠走在步道上的梶山薰，不由使得周围擦身而过晨练跑步的人们多看了几眼：虽然穿着很有晨练的样子，不过散发出的无形的磁场，让人感觉这人完全就没有运动的朝气蓬勃，一大早就心事重重，真为这人感觉担心。梶山薰走到长椅边坐下来，抬头望望天，看这个天色，太阳已经升起来了吧，不过很遗憾被高楼挡住了视线，看不到日出。想起那次与恩田家去露营场，因为早起不想睡回笼觉，就出门坐着看日出，后来心医生出来陪着自己看，还怕自己觉得冷贴心的为其带上了帽子。虽然冬天的早上很冷，但是有心医生陪着，真的是从内到外发自内心的感到了温暖。想着想着，梶山薰吸吸鼻子，是不是这天突然降温了？去便利店买杯热咖啡喝吧。<br/>
因为梶山薰的离开太过突然，需要处理的事情堆积如山，再次能够喘口气已是一周后了。打开手机与恩田心的聊天框，信息还是停留在上次摔门而去的那天。梶山薰出神的看着，也不知道可以做些什么。直接打电话过去的话，有点抹不开面儿；发短信的话，也不知道发什么，难道要道歉？人家都让自己消失了，那就消失吧，哼！梶山薰越来越沉浸在自己的想象中，越想越气，禁不住发出一声冷冷的“哼”，把距离不远的结成凉吓了一跳。结成凉看看梶山薰深夜冰山的面容，悄悄的移动下椅子，这时候还是不要去招惹梶山部长了。口袋中医院内部手机铃声响起，梶山薰接起电话，是医院前台打来的，说是有人找，姓恩田。梶山薰一听，连忙向前台赶去。看着梶山薰离去的背影，被低气压封印许久的结成凉深深呼出一口解脱之气。<br/>
在去前台的路上，梶山薰又喜又忧。是不是心医生来了？我该说什么？等她先说？为什么不直接来找消化外科医局？也是抹不开面儿吧，嘻嘻嘻。对了对了，我要用什么表情面对心医生呢？我衣服和发型整齐吗？啊啊啊！不管了，有气势就行，对，面无表情，恩，就这样，前进！如果是与梶山薰走路方向相同的人们可能会发现，有个短发穿白大褂的人有点奇怪，走路忽快忽慢，一会像是沉思，一会像是决定果断出击，会不会是精神科的患者偷了医生的衣服？！不对，这人衣着整齐，应该是个医生，也许是个......工作压力太大崩溃的医生？！幸好梶山薰带着口罩，要是大家看到梶山薰在自己脑洞中畅游时无意显现在脸上的表情，可能会坚信第一种猜测吧。<br/>
带着忐忑不安的心情，梶山薰来到了前台，出现在眼前的不是牵动思绪的恩田心，而是她的儿子，小涟。<br/>
“小涟，你怎么来了”？梶山薰摘下口罩，走近一步问到。<br/>
“薰酱，妈妈让我把这个交给你”。小涟从口袋中拿出一个小小的信封，“不好意思，我还要去补习班，先走了哦，拜拜”。小涟摆摆手转身离开了。<br/>
梶山薰隔着信封，摸到一个不规则的物体，疑惑着打开信封，拿出来的是一个带着降落伞挂件的钥匙。是自己家门的钥匙啊！！！梶山薰顿觉天旋地转，连忙扶住前台厚重的桌子。“梶山部长，您还好吗”？前台小姐看出梶山薰有些异样，马上绕出桌子用一只手与一半的身子支撑住梶山薰，另一只手准备拨给急救。<br/>
“不用了，我没事”。梶山薰用手按住了前台的电话，闭眼皱眉晃晃脑袋。<br/>
“真的没事吗”？前台小姐关切的问到。<br/>
“真的，没大碍”。梶山薰尽量用平静的语气回答，但是仔细听，还是带着些许颤抖。<br/>
再次回神的时候，梶山薰已经在平台倚着栏杆了。深深吸了几口新鲜空气，梶山薰觉得当机的脑袋可以重启。颤抖的拿出刚才胡乱塞到口袋的信封，信封上多了几道不规则的折痕，打开信封，掏出里面的钥匙。梶山薰抚摸着那个小挂件，红了眼眶。<br/>
一切都结束了吗？<br/>
嗡～嗡～嗡～<br/>
手机不合时宜的响起，梶山薰吸吸鼻子，拿出手机按下接听键。<br/>
“喂，你好”。<br/>
“梶山部长，这边手续都办完了，请问您那边怎么样”？<br/>
“我这边也完成了”，梶山薰顿了顿，“是不是可以随时出发了”。<br/>
“是的，请问您预计哪天离开”？<br/>
“越快越好”！！！<br/>
“没问题......那个，请问梶山部长，您还好吗”？<br/>
“恩？还好哦”。梶山薰尽量用轻松的语气回答。<br/>
“啊～不好意思，是我多虑了，我去处理机票的事情，稍后联系您”。<br/>
“好的，再见”。<br/>
挂了电话，梶山薰怔怔望着横滨港......</p><p>夜幕低垂，梶山薰与小涟坐在目黑区的MOS BURGER店里，小涟边嚼着汉堡，边嘟嘟囔囔的说着：“薰酱，MOS BURGER横滨也有，今晚我们为什么要特地来这里呀”？<br/>
梶山薰故作轻松的挤出大大的笑容说：“有一位来自HK的病患告诉我的，在目黑区的MOS BURGER吃汉堡会幸福的”。当然，梶山薰从来没有对任何人说过一见钟情的部分，无论歌中，无论自己。<br/>
“哎～那我们都会得到幸福的是吗，等下次妈妈有时间我们一起来吧，这样我们都能得到幸福”。小涟眼中出现了星星。<br/>
“恩，等心医生有空了，我们一定要一起来哦，不过......”，梶山薰停顿一下，继续说到，“我最近要去美国一趟”。<br/>
“去做什么”？<br/>
“研修”。<br/>
“很久吗”？<br/>
梶山薰耸耸肩：“也可能会很快就回来的”。<br/>
“我会想你的，薰酱”。<br/>
“我也会想你的，小涟。在我不在的这段时间，一定要听心医生的话哦”。<br/>
“嗯嗯，我会的”。<br/>
梶山薰掏出一个小盒子：“小涟，你是男子汉了对吧，这个东西就交给你了”。<br/>
小涟接过盒子打开一看，是一个挂着小降落伞的钥匙，随即抬头问道：“这个”？<br/>
“这个是我家的钥匙，我不在的时候房子就交由我们的男子汉小涟守护了”。<br/>
“这是我们两人之间的秘密哦，小涟想住也是可以来的，还记得上次吗，离家出走哎，我不在的话，小涟准备去哪里呢”？<br/>
“哎”？！想起上次的事情，小涟不好意思意思的笑笑。<br/>
“来，为我们的秘密，干杯”！梶山薰举起可乐杯。<br/>
“干杯”！</p><p>梶山薰摘下眼罩，打开遮阳板，看着朵朵白云在身下飘过，自言自语道：“流れる雲よりもはやく”。随后，按下按钮。<br/>
“女士好，请问有什么事情吗”？<br/>
“请来点酒吧”。<br/>
“好的，我们有......”<br/>
“不用麻烦了，啤酒就可以”。<br/>
“好的，请稍等”。</p><p>今天的恩田心和往常有些不一样，具体哪里不一样呢？衣服？发型？妆容？小组成员合计了下，发现他们的恩田组长今天看表的次数有些频繁。<br/>
“不好意思，我一会回来”。恩田心再次望了望墙上的挂钟，摘下一次性医用手套，向门外走去。在国立癌症中心的平台上，恩田心仰望着天空，在心里默默为梶山薰祈福：祝薰医生可以平安顺利抵达，再见了。<br/>
拿出手机，恩田心看着与梶山薰的聊天框，在上次愤怒离开梶山薰家后收到的唯一一条消息，就在昨天晚上。不是道歉的话，不是找台阶下的话，也不是对于自己把钥匙还回去后继续吵架的话，只是一条公式化的通知，从羽田机场出发的时间，目的地，航班号。<br/>
说起来，刚收到消息时，恩田心很生气，比那天离开的时候还要生气。什么意思啊这人？我看你没啥表示都把钥匙拿给你看了这么明显的意图你不知道？正常人这时候不就是服个软，道个歉，顺水推舟不就过去了这事？那天不就是关于病情的意见不一致么？不就是让你要谨慎吗？你至于突然生气吗？并且说的话越来越过分.....哎～当然最后自己那句，也挺过分的。不过！至于第二天就走？一遇到事就玩消失？什么人啊这是！！！<br/>
到底还是舍不得，今天的工作实在是走不开，恩田心只能用自己的方式，在飞机起飞的时间段里，对着天空招招手，说声再见。<br/>
祝一切安好，我亲爱的薰医生。</p><p>人与人之间的羁绊，我们肉眼无法看到，只能用心去感知。月老的红线就是一种羁绊，人们为了有仪式感，图个吉利，就将红线实物化了。梶山薰与恩田心之间的关系，也是有线相连接的。古代人在发明文字以前，将最重要的事情用“结绳记事”的方式记录下来。当然，这两人的线上，也有一个结，一个永远也无法解开的结，一个围绕着医疗事故的结。<br/>
因为梶山薰耿直的个性及决断力，加上最近很长一段时间里，手术一直都是顺利完成，这极大的助长了梶山薰的自信，在手术方式的选择与团队的协作也大胆起来。当然在恩田心看来，顺利是好事，自信是好事，但是太过自信就是自负！这对于医生来说，尤其是外科医生来说，是致命的缺陷。那天晚上，恩田心觉得自己不过就是多多警告梶山薰要小心谨慎，但是不知道哪句话，让梶山薰认为是用恩田匠事件来讽刺自己，翻旧帐。梶山薰的怒火与孩子气的倔强从心里瞬间爆发出来，火药味十足。从开始的讨论，变成了争论，最后把恩田心也激怒了。无可挽回的话，在两人冲动之下，脱口而出。<br/>
果然，吵架不要冷战，遇事及时沟通，关系就能长久。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（二）<br/>最近恩田心很烦躁，不是工作的事情，也不是家庭的原因，就是那种心底深处莫名的心烦意乱，源源不断的产生。追根溯源，罪魁祸首还是那个人。没记错的话，上次严重的心烦意乱，好像也是因为这个人。<br/>可恶！啪！恩田心重重的的拍了下桌子，窝在沙发打游戏的小涟操纵的主角连续掉了几格血。“怎么了妈妈”？小涟因为 GAME OVER 不满的撅着嘴问到。<br/>“没事没事。对了，小涟，你今天有什么活动吗”？恩田心甩着因拍桌子疼痛的手说到。<br/>“也许吧”～小涟耸耸肩，继续窝回沙发打游戏去了。<br/>看着小涟兴致缺缺不搭理自己，恩田心托着腮，继续自己的思绪。<br/>刚才想到哪里了？对了，是上次。上次梶山薰离开的匆忙，结果那段时间里，人们要是想知道梶山薰为什么离开以及去了哪里之类的问题，就会来找与梶山薰关系亲密的恩田心询问。本来还没完全消气的恩田心，天天听别人唠叨同一个人，不耐烦的火种慢慢扩散起来。这人真是的，人不在眼前了还天天来烦我！恩田心为了减少接触到此类问题，那段时间天天沉浸在工作中，十有八九的加班都是恩田心主动“抢”下来的。可有时候在夜深人静的办公室里，恩田心还是会不由自主的想起梶山薰，最近薰医生怎么样了？在异国的生活还习惯吗？打开手机的聊天框，梶山薰的头像是灰色的，还是没有在线上啊，这时候薰医生应该在睡觉吧。恩田心将手机放回口袋，准备继续工作。但是，新电话号码也不发过来，是真的不准备联系我吗？！！想到这里，恩田心气鼓鼓的放下手头工作，走到饮水机旁倒杯水来喝。“哎”～办公室的寂静放大了无奈的叹息。<br/>“哎”～恩田心想到这里，深深的叹了口气。小涟又抬起头：“妈妈，到底怎么了”？<br/>“啊？没事，就是......这里，这个知识点太难懂了”。恩田心胡乱的指着面前摊开的文件的某一段。“那个，妈妈出去买点东西，小涟需要带什么吗”？恩田心合上资料起身问道。<br/>“没有哎”。<br/>“那我出门了”。<br/>“路上小心”。</p>
<p>也许是节日的缘故，平时很少留意路上行人的恩田心多看了路人几眼，可是怎么看，都觉得自己在吃狗粮，无穷无尽的狗粮。自己抱着狗粮度过今天也好，还能填饱肚子不是？恩田心在路边的长椅上坐下来，看着来来往往的行人，年轻的情侣，老年夫妻，有说有笑的一家三口......似乎，就自己是孤身一人。<br/>“LEO，过来”！突然一只白色的贵宾犬窜到恩田心的脚边，绕着恩田心的腿和脚在胡乱嗅着。狗的主人奋力的扯着绳子，不想自己的爱犬打扰到别人。<br/>“不好意思，我们家的狗吓到您了吧”。牵狗的女人制止LEO的动作后，连忙道歉。<br/>“没关系的，好可爱的狗狗”。恩田心看着LEO微笑的说。<br/>“它的名字叫LEO”。<br/>“LEO啊，真是个好名字”。恩田心尝试伸出手去摸摸LEO。<br/>丁零零～“啊，不好意思，我手机响了，那么先离开了，再见”。狗主人边从口袋掏手机边扯着绳子边说到，“LEO，来，我们走了......喂，啊，是梶山......”。<br/>梶山？？？也许是重姓吧，天下叫梶山的那么多，怎么可能是那个讨厌的人。遗憾的是，那位女士走的太快，路上又太吵，没能听到更多的内容。<br/>狗啊，要不是工作忙，可能已经养狗了吧。在檞寄生会抢救的孕妇，后来给医院发过贺卡，那时候自己已经不在横滨港综合病院了，还是薰医生迟一些拿给自己的。看着照片上茁长成长的婴儿与母亲幸福的笑容，还有写下的衷心感谢的话语，当时不禁感叹着：生命真的是一件很美好的事呢！再养一个孩子负担太重了，要不......<br/>“薰医生，我们要不养只狗吧”。<br/>“哎？养狗”？<br/>“是啊，要不去宠物店看看”？<br/>“可以......吧，现在”？<br/>“择日不如撞日，走吧”。<br/>梶山薰开着大白载着恩田心朝宠物店的方向驶去。一路上，恩田心都在思考着：如果养只狗取什么名字好呢？英文名？日语名？汉字？不对不对......恩田心猛的转头盯着梶山薰上下打量，薰医生有时候还挺像只大型犬的，要不从薰医生的姓名中取个字？<br/>被看着心里发毛的梶山薰，小声问到：“心医生，怎么了？我这边有什么不对劲的地方吗”？<br/>“没有，哈哈哈”。恩田心沉浸在自己的小心思里。<br/>梶山薰看着恩田心还在养狗的劲头上，话到嘴边又咽了回去。姐啊，你知道养狗的工作不比养孩子轻松啊，咱们哪有时间照顾啊！～<br/>后来，在宠物点工作人员细心细致的讲解中，恩田心接受了现实，还是回去好好照顾小涟吧。不过，还是有一只大型犬陪着我嘛，这只可是世界上最聪明，最通情达理，最善解人意的，忠犬！哈哈哈～恩田心越想越开心，忍不住上前动手去RUA梶山薰的头毛。<br/>“呀～心医生你”！<br/>“卡哇伊”！<br/>“别跑啊，心医生，看我不抓到你”！<br/>“来啊，略略略”～<br/>虚晃一枪，恩田心借着体格优势，一把搂住了梶山薰的背，轻轻拍几下，又拍拍肩膀。“好了”，在停车场闹够了，也该回去了。<br/>“薰医生，今晚来我家吧，还有小涟，我们一起吃晚饭怎么样”。恩田心边系着安全带边说到。<br/>“好啊，但是心医生......花椰菜可以少点吗”？<br/>“不行”！<br/>“哦”～<br/>恩田心轻轻戳戳梶山薰嘟嘴的脸：“但是今晚可以多做点肉肉，还有酒酒也可以无限畅饮”。<br/>“耶”～</p>
<p>远在美国的梶山薰一大早起来，看看时间，日本那边应该已经晚上了吧，节日快过完了。打开与恩田心的对话框，头像还是灰色的，估计和哪位人士忙着过节没空上线吧，哼！梶山薰滑动手机，看着其他朋友的社交动态，轮到一个小视频时，梶山薰暂停后退播放，来来回回仔细确认，马上打开电话功能，拨打一个号码。<br/>“喂，我是梶山薰，我刚看到你发的动态，请问是在步行街吗”？<br/>“喂，啊，是梶山部长啊，你好，我在步行街遛狗呢，LEO它不听话，吓到了坐在长椅上的人......是啊，对对对，扎着红围巾，穿着深色大衣......怎么样？没有受到惊吓，还夸我们家的LEO可爱呢......刚才啊，在LEO刚过去的时候，她就在那里了，好像是等什么人吧，不好意思梶山部长，我一直在遛狗，没有特别注意......现在啊，我看看......”，遛狗的女人再次回头去看的时候，恩田心已经离开了，“她已经离开了......是啊......对了梶山部长，觉得那边生活怎么样？适应了吗？......不错哎，哎呀，LEO你在干什么？不好意思梶山部长，LEO又不听话了，我们稍后再聊吧”。<br/>“好的，有空再聊吧”。挂断电话的梶山薰，坚信自己没有看错，视频上角落里坐在长椅的那位，就是恩田心。看来，确实有约会啊。一大早就收到这样的消息，真是扰乱心情。幸好今天是周末不用工作，梶山薰起身去冰箱拿了一罐冰镇的啤酒，大口大口喝着......<br/>狗啊，记得有次心医生突然起了兴致想养只狗，谁知道她的脑袋瓜在想什么，养狗很麻烦的这种常识她不知道？咱们医生哪有精力养啊～看她兴头正盛，也不好泼冷水，要不就去宠物店逛逛吧。要是心医生真养了狗的话，这狗叫什么好呢？英文名？日语名？汉字？不对不对......心医生盯着我干什么？我现在在开车啊，也不能转头看到底发生了什么，好可怕～算了，心医生这种猜不透的猫脑子，我还是专心开车吧。不过，一定要想办法让心医生打消养狗的念头。<br/>结果如梶山薰所愿，在店员的讲解下，恩田心三分钟热度的小火苗熄灭了。走向停车场的路上，梶山薰考虑着如何安慰一下恩田心。没想到恩田心心情不错，还偷袭梶山薰，RUA梶山薰的小脑瓜，看来是不需要什么安慰了。开车回去的路上，梶山薰心里暗暗决定，等以后退休，一定要和心医生养只可爱的小狗，每天一起带它散步。</p>
<p>散步回到家的恩田心，发现小涟并不在客厅，桌子上放着一张便条：妈妈，我和朋友出去玩了，晚点回来，桌子上有巧克力，可以尝尝哦。果然，我们家的小涟也是很受欢迎的嘛。恩田心笑着，从刚刚提回来的袋子中拿出一罐啤酒，靠坐在沙发椅背上，看着柜子上的照片：孩他爸啊，我们的儿子也慢慢长大了，桌子上各种包装的巧克力，看来很受女孩子欢迎哦。恩田心喝了口啤酒，看向另一张照片：薰医生......节日快乐。</p>
<p>PS：02/14 情人节快乐！！！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（三）<br/>咚咚咚～<br/>“请进”。<br/>“渡部教授您好，这是整理完的报告，请您过目”，梶山薰拿着文件推门而入。渡部一郎坐在办公桌后面，离门稍近的会客沙发上，坐着一个女人，见有人进入，便转头向门口望去。<br/>“是你！鹿子小姐，您好”。梶山薰看清沙发上的女人的面容，又惊又喜的说到。<br/>“梶山部长，好久不见”。鹿子小穗起身微微鞠躬。<br/>“叫我梶山就好了，我早已不是什么部长了”，梶山薰害羞的摸摸后脑勺。<br/>“咳咳，说起来，鹿子小姐可是帮了我一个大忙啊，找到这么优秀的梶山医生加入我的团队”，渡部一郎微微抬手对了下梶山薰，梶山薰连忙走过去将文件放在桌上。<br/>“渡部教授过奖了，这是我分内之事”，鹿子小穗微笑的对着渡部一郎说到，回头看着梶山薰微微点了下头。<br/>“那么，我先回去工作了”。<br/>“去吧，关于资料的内容稍后答复”。<br/>“好的，渡部教授；鹿子小姐，再见；失礼了”，梶山薰对着两人微微鞠躬，走出办公室。<br/>等到门关上后，鹿子小穗重新坐回沙发：“果然啊，我们的礼仪真是融合在身体内部啊”。<br/>“哦”？<br/>“梶山部长已经来了一段时间了吧，见面礼仪还是这么纯正”。<br/>渡部一郎的目光从老花镜上面越过看向鹿子小穗，放下手里的文件：“小穗今天来仅仅是考核工作的”？<br/>“我作为猎头，经我手出去的人还是要多多跟进不是？因为猎头的决定，会影响一个人的一生”。<br/>“哈哈哈，和我还讲这些场面话”，渡部一郎笑着摆摆手，“我从小看你长大，你的心思多少我还是能猜得到，是不是关于梶山医生的”？<br/>“哈哈哈，是的”。<br/>渡部一郎从旁边的文件盘中抽出一张纸：“今天的进度......下午五点就可以完成了”。<br/>“谢谢渡部叔叔”。</p>
<p>“辛苦了，明天见”。<br/>“明天见”。梶山薰与其他同组成员打了招呼，就去更衣室准备换上私服回家。拿出包里的手机，打开最新的短信，是鹿子小穗发来的：今晚梶山医生有时间吗？<br/>忙碌一天的梶山薰其实并没有特别想赴约，上次突然给鹿子小穗打电话询问了一些没头没脑的事情，还是感到有些抱歉的，当然更多的，是想再问问那次的细节，来验证一下自己的猜测。于是马上发送了信息：有时间。<br/>我在医院门口的停车场。<br/>好的，我马上过去。</p>
<p>一家有些格调的咖啡馆，两人在窗边落座，鹿子小穗翻着菜单：“梶山医生想点什么”？<br/>“恩......美式就好了”。<br/>“好的，那我也美式吧”。<br/>服务生离开后，梶山薰赞赏的说到：“鹿子小姐的英语好厉害”。<br/>“没办法哦，工作必须要掌握的技能”，鹿子小穗用手稍微遮了下脸，“现在想想练习英语那段时间，简直就是噩梦......不过，坚持下来了”。<br/>“嗯嗯”。梶山薰并不擅长一些夸赞的话语，一时间竟不知道该说些什么。<br/>“对了，梶山医生”，鹿子小穗从包里拿出一份文件，“我这次来呢，是做一下后期的跟进反馈，所以希望梶山医生可以配合一下”。<br/>“哎？这个直接邮箱发过来就好了，麻烦鹿子小姐费心跑过来一趟”，梶山薰粗略的扫了下文件内容。<br/>“只有面对面，才能切身的去感受”，鹿子小穗看着梶山薰的眼睛真诚的说到。<br/>梶山薰被盯着有些不好意思，连忙将视线移开，手放在椅子上也不是，放在腿上也觉得不妥。<br/>看着手足无措有些慌乱害羞的梶山薰，鹿子小穗微笑着拿出了笔，将文件和笔一起推向了梶山薰这边：“梶山医生，可以填一下吗”？<br/>“啊！......好......好......我马上填，第一题......”</p>
<p>天天和不同的人打交道，鹿子小穗怎么会觉察不到梶山薰有事情想问自己呢？稍微回忆一下，最近提到的就是散步时无意遇到的一个女人的事情吧。第六感告诉鹿子小穗，梶山薰与那女人之间绝对有故事，说不定可以吃到一个大瓜。但是......鹿子小穗没有给梶山薰询问的时间，直接邀请道：“梶山医生，事情也完成了，要不要去喝一杯放松一下”？梶山薰碍于还有问题，就乖乖的答应下来。两人出了咖啡馆，开车向市中心驶去。</p>
<p>梶山薰随着鹿子小穗走下楼梯来到了负一层，门口看起来干净整洁，并不是道听途说那种混乱拥挤、鱼龙混杂、叶子子弹满天飞、DJ土嗨震天响。梶山薰放心不少，毕竟自己的小身板在这个地方只有逃跑这一条路可以选择吧（虽然不知道能不能跑得过人家）。<br/>“这里是我一个朋友开的，放心，进来吧”。已经跨进店里的鹿子小穗探出半个头对着梶山薰调皮的笑笑。相信我，梶山薰这种理科出身工作环境相对简单的人，在鹿子小穗多年猎头练就的读心能力之下，简直就是白纸一张，可能比梶山薰工作时穿的白大褂都白。<br/>一进门，梶山薰有了一丝熟悉的感觉，狭长的吧台，用砖木元素打造出的装修效果显得含蓄优雅，谨慎的用灯光配合着爵士乐营造氛围。酒保整洁利落的衣装服饰，微微颔首，利落严谨的调着酒。环顾四周，没有波士顿摇壶，没有捣棒和双重过滤。整体来说安静、贴心、绅士，像是在银座街边某个不起眼的小门后的世界。“啊，这里......”梶山薰非常惊讶，离家这么久，第一次有了想家的感觉。<br/>“纯正的日式酒吧，梶山医生觉得如何”？<br/>“太棒了，谢谢鹿子小姐，我很喜欢这里”。<br/>“客人您好”。<br/>“我的话，老样子吧，梶山医生喜欢什么呢”？<br/>“我的话......”梶山薰翻动着菜单，“如果说在国内，我一般会选择去居酒屋喝一杯双倍小麦烧酒，这里的话......”。<br/>“客人您好，我们这里有双倍小麦烧酒哦”。<br/>“啊？！真的？！那就先来双倍小麦烧酒吧”。<br/>酒上来后，两人拿起酒杯，“为了......”梶山薰挠挠头不好意思的笑笑，“我们为了什么干杯呢”？<br/>“是啊，为了什么干杯呢”？鹿子小穗眨眨眼睛，“为了今天吧”。<br/>“为了今天”？<br/>“是哦，梶山医生也没有想到会有一天我们在这里喝酒吧”。<br/>“是啊，实话说，真的没有这么想过”。<br/>“那么就为了今天，干杯”！<br/>“干杯”！<br/>不知是因为在异国他乡突然有了熟悉的感觉的松懈，还是因为提起恩田心就多喝了几杯，又或许是因为好久没喝烧酒的缘故，总之，梶山薰醉了。鹿子小穗见梶山薰醉的有些厉害，就准备带她出门呼吸一下新鲜空气醒醒酒。在与步伐不稳的梶山薰的拉扯中，不知不觉两人进入了楼间少有人经过的拐角。梶山薰靠着墙搂住鹿子小穗的脖子，头倚着鹿子的胸口。 "嗯？"鹿子小穗轻抚着梶山薰的背部，希望可以缓解这位酒醉的痛苦。梶山薰用头在鹿子小穗的胸脯上缓慢的磨蹭，鹿子小穗一边躲避梶山薰的骚扰一边往外推梶山薰。 "别乱动啊！" 梶山薰听话的放开鹿子小穗，一副很委屈的模样，嘟着嘴望向鹿子小穗。梶山医生嘟嘴的样子好可爱啊，鹿子小穗笑了，像是对着一只大型犬一样的，轻轻抚摸背部“顺着毛”。<br/>“乖，还难受吗”？<br/>“心医生”......梶山薰嘟囔了一句。<br/>心医生？是刚才梶山医生问起的那个女人？原来她也是医生啊。<br/>“不好意思梶山医生，我是鹿子”。<br/>“啊”？<br/>梶山薰使劲的眨了几下眼睛，目光有些朦胧，努力睁大眼睛，还是看不清面前的人。不过就轮廓看起来，肯定是恩田心了。梶山薰张开双臂，“抱抱......”<br/>鹿子小穗看着眼前这个摇摇晃晃像个孩子一样的梶山薰，无奈的笑了下，面前这个人虽然醉酒认错了人，不过，自己要不是没有私心，怎么会大老远来到美国呢？现在不正是个好机会吗？想到这里，鹿子小穗向前一步将梶山薰抱到怀里，抽出一只手抬起梶山薰的下巴，低下头，没有任何犹豫的吻了下去......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（四）<br/>梶山薰睁开眼睛，看着天花板。这灯怎么没见过？眼睛为什么这么干涩？梶山薰猛的坐起身，“啊”......头好痛。<br/>“你醒了啊”，鹿子小穗走到梶山薰面前，手里端着冒着热气的杯子，“这是蜂蜜水，有助于醒酒”。<br/>“这里”？<br/>“这是我家，昨晚梶山医生喝醉了，我也不知道你家地址，只能把你带回来了”，鹿子小穗耸耸肩，“趁热喝吧”。<br/>“谢谢”，脑袋还没有完全重启的梶山薰望着杯子出神，昨晚发生了什么？我断片了？昨晚我不是和心医生在一起吗？<br/>“那个”？梶山薰朝着厨房里忙碌的鹿子小穗的背影说到，“昨晚有其他人来过吗？......我是说......来找我”。<br/>“没有哦，昨晚一直都是我们两个在一起”。<br/>不过也是，心医生怎么能突然跑到这种地方来呢？这几率几乎没有呀。<br/>得到了答案，梶山薰从破碎的记忆里使劲寻找，自己昨晚见到“心医生”后，做了什么呢？可恶，想不起来了。<br/>“好点了吗”？鹿子小穗将几个盘中陆续摆到餐桌上。<br/>“恩，好点了，我先去洗漱吧”。<br/>“先穿我的衣服吧，已经放到洗衣机上了”。<br/>梶山薰看看自己，这才注意到是和衣而睡的。对于注重隐私的自己来说，宁可睡的不舒服点，也不想自己的身体被其他人看到，尤其还是自己不知道的情况下。现在，正好避免了这份尴尬。“真的，太感谢你了”。说完这句，梶山薰走进了浴室，反手轻轻的锁上了门。<br/>鹿子小穗注意到梶山薰低头打量了一下身上的衣服，心想是不是梶山薰有些介意昨晚没有换衣服睡觉的事情，在听到那句感谢的话语后，鹿子小穗明白，自己昨晚没有帮忙换衣服的决定是正确的。鹿子小穗看过档案，知道梶山薰动过大型手术。动过手术身上就会留下疤痕，身体就会更加敏感不想被人看到吧。<br/>“不好意思，我不怎么会料理”。<br/>梶山薰看着面前盘子里的三明治，拿起来咬了一口：“不错啊，好吃”。<br/>“真的吗”？<br/>“真的”。<br/>吃饭的时候，梶山薰才有时间观察鹿子小穗，身上穿着舒适的家居服，领口有点大，锁骨的线条非常优美，右边脖子偏后一点的地方有一个面积稍稍大的红斑。是不是最近有些过敏了呢？不对！梶山薰睁大眼睛仔细看了下，这不是“草莓”吗？而且，还是新鲜的！按照时间计算，制造出“草莓”的罪魁祸首是自己的可能性非常大。<br/>“啊”～<br/>“怎么了”？正在专心吃着沙拉的鹿子小穗抬起头来问到。<br/>“没......没，没什么”。梶山薰迅速低下头，吃起碗里的蔬菜沙拉。<br/>“不过说起来啊”，鹿子小穗放下叉子，拿起果汁喝了一口，“幸好酒吧离着家很近，过一个街区就到了，不然遇到警察就糟了”。<br/>警察？是啊，印象里鹿子小穗也喝了酒。“是啊，真的很险”。<br/>鹿子小穗抬头看了眼墙上的钟表：“时间还早，一会我送你去医院吧”。<br/>梶山薰这才想起来自己的车，还停在医院的停车场呢。</p>
<p>咚咚咚～<br/>“请进”。<br/>“渡部教授，您找我”？梶山薰得到肯定的答复后，推门进入。<br/>“这个”，渡部一郎弯腰拿起桌边的袋子，这是鹿子小姐临走前让我转交给你的。<br/>“哎”？梶山薰接过袋子，在缝隙中看到里面是一个盒子，重量说起来，嗯......挺轻的。“谢谢渡边教授，临走？鹿子小姐是”？<br/>“她说有个紧急的工作要处理，就赶着回日本了”。<br/>“对了，最近研究的项目怎么样了”？<br/>“顺利进行中”。<br/>“好的，那么继续保持吧”。<br/>“一定会的，我先回去工作了”。<br/>来到更衣室，梶山薰将盒子打开，发现是自己的衣物。早上烘干机还在运作，为了上班不迟到，鹿子小穗就让梶山薰挑了自己的衣服先穿着。说起来，鹿子小穗比梶山薰整个大一个SIZE，再加上梶山薰的身板比较小巧，挑出穿起来比较合适的还费了小小的一番功夫。看着盒子里整整齐齐已经烫平折好的衣物，似乎考虑到隐私问题，鹿子小穗还特意的放到盒子里再装袋子。梶山薰微笑着：鹿子小姐原来是一个细心周到的人呀。</p>
<p>计算着时间，深夜里，梶山薰打开社交软件发送了一条信息：鹿子小姐，已经收到了，谢谢您帮我整理好。随后附上一张衣物的照片。<br/>刚下飞机没多久的鹿子小穗看到信息，微笑着回复：因为工作走的匆忙，抱歉没有告诉你。<br/>梶山薰：没有关系，工作要加油哦，晚安。<br/>鹿子小穗：谢谢，晚安。</p>
<p>随后几天里，两人没有再聊过什么，梶山薰空闲时间在社交动态里，看到鹿子小穗忙碌的近况，更加觉得不能打扰人家工作。更何况，自己也没什么身份和理由找人家聊天吧。梶山薰来到美国后，虽说适应了生活，不过初来乍到，平时也没什么朋友。偶尔，也会从心底感到一丝孤寂。有时自己也很想和恩田心说说话，说说自己的近况；说说自己平时遇到的有趣的事情，和心医生一起哈哈大笑；说说自己遇到的不开心的事情，让心医生安慰一下；还有......说说自己很想你。但是......哼！梶山薰想起上次的吵架，就放弃了这个念头。连自己离开的时候都没有出现，是不能原谅了。突然有人闯入了自己平淡无奇的生活，来到美国后一直单打独斗建立起的坚强，就像沙漠里干渴的人来到绿洲，或者吃饭要加盐一样，突然有了一点依赖感。这种感觉会上瘾的。<br/>“真是的”，梶山薰挠挠后脑勺，自己怎么会这么想知道这人的消息？还是......只是想找个人聊天？不行，这种想法和感觉要抑制住，最好的方法，就是转移注意力。梶山薰双手挠挠头发，随后拿起手机，在某社交软件的搜索拦里，输入了一个早已烂熟于心的用户名。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（五）<br/>滑动手机屏幕，大致看了一下，恩田心除了吐槽两句儿子，也没有什么有趣吸引的故事，就是日常生活而已。但是在这个社会中，普通平淡才是最大的幸福。了解了对方大致的生活日常，梶山薰叹了口气：看来自己在恩田心的生活中，是可有可无的吧。那么，自己要不要努力工作，争取在这里安家呢？<br/>说起来，人的心思就是非常矛盾。一方面，梶山薰希望看到恩田心因为自己的离开难过，一方面又舍不得恩田心伤心。人家真的没表现出悲伤来吧，自己这里却开始伤春悲秋起来了。<br/>话说，恩田心那边，真的是梶山薰想的这样吗？依照梶山薰的超出天际的脑洞能力，还是不要作参照为好。</p><p>自从梶山薰离开后，恩田心在一段时间里专注于工作，小涟有时自我怀疑到底自己是恩田心亲生的，还是工作是恩田心的亲儿子。深夜醒来，觉得口渴的小涟来到餐厅，看到背对自己坐在沙发上的恩田心还在认真看着电脑屏幕。<br/>“妈，不早了，洗洗睡吧”。<br/>恩田心揉揉眼睛，合上电脑，“行，我一会儿就睡，怎么起来了呀小涟，是我吵醒你了么”？<br/>“不啊，我就出来喝口水”。<br/>“小涟，你这些话是跟谁学的”？<br/>“咋了”？<br/>“就是这个‘咋了’？这是方言吧”？<br/>“我们同学之间最近流行这个”。<br/>“这种说多了就会成为习惯，还是按照老师教授的吧，不早了，喝完水赶紧去睡觉”。<br/>“好的母亲大人，晚安”。<br/>恩田心听到“母亲大人”这个称号，笑着摇摇头：这个小机灵鬼！<br/>母亲大人、母亲大人、大人、大人......对了，没错，女王大人！因为什么缘故自己被叫过女王大人来着？对了，是让那一大一小吃蔬菜，尤其是花椰菜的时候。有一次薰医生实在是不想吃，结果就抗议着说自己是专制统治下的女王大人。不知道那位有没有好好吃饭呢？蔬菜有没有吃够量呢？那位在异国他乡过的好不好呢？应该不容易吧。想着想着，恩田心打开电脑，屏幕亮起来，还是刚才合起电脑的页面。恩田心编辑好动态，在可见范围里，勾选了一个头像，点击发送。一夜无话。</p><p>这天，在医院餐厅，夏树奈海拿着托盘找位置的时候，看到结成凉正闷闷的坐在角落，面前的食物也没有怎么动。“怎么了？结成医生也有烦心事？不多见啊”。<br/>看到来人是夏树奈海，结成凉将托盘向自己的方向拉了拉，面无表情的说到：“我也是人啊，只是平时扑克脸而已，怎么能没有烦恼”？<br/>夏树奈海调皮的伸了伸舌头：“也是啊，不好意思哦，主要是平时结成医生太优秀了，感觉所有的问题都是这样......刷刷刷！迎刃而解”！夏树奈海做着挥剑的动作，差点把托盘里的牛奶撒掉。<br/>“喂”，结成凉行动快速，将牛奶抢救起来。<br/>“好了，不开玩笑了，结成医生有什么烦恼可以和你的好同期倾诉啊”。<br/>“其实，就是这里”，结成凉从旁边椅子上拿出文件夹，打开递给夏树奈海，“就是用红色圆圈标记的地方，我没有把握进行那个部分的手术，这还只是配合影像后的猜想，如果正式手术后病人的情况更糟的话，可能手术就会失败了”，结成凉看了一眼夏树奈海的表情，“还能用药物再次抑制一下吗”？<br/>夏树奈海一脸严肃：“恐怕是......这个病人给他用过很多种了，这是为数不多起作用的，应该是到极限了，我倒是可以再试试，但是有没有效果，这个就不能保证了”。<br/>结成凉捏了捏鼻梁：“哎～关于这方面的资料文献，能找到的太少了，我完全没有任何把握”。<br/>“请教一下梶山部长如何”？夏树奈海眼里的星星出现了，“梶山医生可是这方面的专家啊，学识渊博，长得又漂亮，还......”<br/>“咳咳”，结成凉及时制止了迷妹行为，“话说，你知道梶山部长的联系方式吗”？<br/>“对啊，好像自从梶山部长走了以后，她的号码换掉了，邮箱我们只知道在医院里的地址，梶山部长离开后这个地址也回收了”。夏树奈海细想一下瞪大了眼睛，“天啊，我们竟然没有梶山部长的联系方式”！！！<br/>“但是”，夏树奈海喝了一口牛奶，“我们还有恩田医生，她一定会知道的，今天下班后有空吗？要不一起去一下国立癌症医疗中心”？<br/>结成凉挑了一下眉：“吃饭，赶紧回去工作”。<br/>说来也巧，今天恩田心没有长时间的加班，走到医疗中心门口时，正好遇到了从横滨赶来的夏树奈海和结成凉。“你们”？<br/>“好久不见，恩田医生”。<br/>恩田心端着三杯水的托盘来到办公室会客沙发，坐下来问到：“你们今天怎么一起来了”？<br/>夏树奈海示意结成凉拿出资料，边说边将资料夹递给恩田心：“今天我们特意来想请教一下恩田医生，这位患者还有没有可能通过药物将肿瘤缩小呢”？<br/>“恩田医生，请问您知道梶山部长联系方式吗”？结成凉问到，“关于这位患者手术上的问题，我想请教一下梶山部长”。<br/>埋头在文件夹后面的恩田心听到这句突然抬头盯着结成凉，让结成凉感觉心里毛毛的：“那个......啊”～<br/>几秒后，恩田心皱着眉头说：“不好意思，这我恐怕帮不上忙”。<br/>终于摆脱眼神攻击的结成凉忙说到：“抱歉，不好意思，谢谢恩田医生”。<br/>晚上回到横滨，与结成凉并排走在路上的夏树奈海小声嘟囔着：“她们，是不是？.......”<br/>结成凉看着低头走在身边的夏树奈海：“也许是吧”。<br/>今夜，对于恩田心来说，注定又是一个不眠夜。</p><p>对于梶山薰来说，每天就是公寓与医院二点一线的生活；对于恩田心来说，每天就是国立癌症医疗中心与横滨两点一线的日子。平淡的生活过程很难熬，但是回头看看的时候，发现时间其实过的很快。不管怎样，日子都要过。<br/>午休时间，正在流动车旁边吃热狗的梶山薰，口袋里的手机突然震动几下，拿出手机一看：“哎”？<br/>“梶山医生，今天晚上我们有个小聚会，一起来吗？正好明天周末，我们可以尽情HIGH起来”。下班的时候，几个同事走过来邀请梶山薰。<br/>“真的不好意思，今天晚上我有些事情，下次有机会吧”。说完梶山薰匆匆离开了。其他几个同事摊摊手，耸耸肩，挑挑眉，抿抿嘴，走呗。</p><p>“好久不见”，抬手招呼着进入餐厅门口的梶山薰，等梶山薰坐定后，鹿子小穗把菜单递过来：“点什么”？<br/>“哎？哦～谢谢”。梶山薰拿过菜单，随便点了个套餐，鹿子小穗对等在一旁的服务生说：“两份A餐，谢谢”。等服务生离开后，鹿子小穗转过身面对梶山薰说到：“不惊喜吗”？<br/>“惊讶吧”，梶山薰拿起桌上的水杯喝了口水，“鹿子小姐，怎么突然来了”？<br/>“不是假期吗，还没放够时间呀”。鹿子小穗撇撇嘴，“谁知道突然有份加急的工作呢。不过，梶山医生，周末有空么”？<br/>“嗯.......不出意外的话，有空吧”。<br/>“真的？那么拜托梶山医生明天陪我去看比赛吧”。鹿子小穗很兴奋的说到。<br/>“哎”？<br/>“打扰一下，您的餐好了，A餐两份”。服务生端着托盘来了。<br/>“哇，不错啊，切萨皮克湾的海蟹啊，还有牡蛎”。<br/>“哎”？<br/>“这边”，鹿子小穗用叉子指指面前盘子里螃蟹的脚，“这里是淡蓝色，又可以叫做蓝蟹”。<br/>“原来如此”。<br/>这顿晚餐平淡无奇很快就过去了，在停车场，鹿子小穗对恩田心说：“明天见哦，我去接你”。<br/>“嗯，明天见”。<br/>两人在停车场互相道别后就各自开车回家了。<br/>一夜无话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（六）<br/>梶山薰起了个大早，其实就是回笼觉睡不着了。既然睡不着，那就起来洗漱打扮吧，今天还要出去呢。看着摆在床上的几套服装搭配，梶山薰犯了难：是穿运动型的呢？还是休闲型的呢？今天说去看比赛，那么还是偏向运动点？可是比赛也就几个小时，剩下的时间呢？哎？为什么自己会期待和鹿子小穗呆着久一点？Emmmmm……都是成年人了又不是大不了的事！哎？跑题了跑题了，先选衣服！选哪件呢？ <br/>时间就在纠结中马不停蹄的过去了～</p>
<p>“MORNING”～鹿子小穗戴着墨镜，头上还戴着一个棒球帽，帽子上有一个乌鸦侧脸，上面还一个字母“B”。一手扶着方向盘，另一只手肘撑在门框上，抬手对着正在走来的梶山薰随意挥了两下，潇洒中还带着些许慵懒。<br/>“早上好”。梶山薰边说边打开副驾驶的车门，坐了进去。<br/>“今天主场是这个”，鹿子小穗指指帽子。<br/>“哎”？<br/>“巴尔的摩乌鸦队，两次超级碗冠军呢”。<br/>“好厉害哦”。<br/>“TD”！！！吱～伴随着裁判哨声，比赛结束。“啊啊啊啊啊啊～我们赢了，赢了啊哎”。鹿子小穗挥着应援棒，还不忘腾出一只手抓着梶山薰的手臂摇晃。<br/>对美式足球完全没有了解的梶山薰看的云里雾里，到现在还没缓过神来，不过观看比赛的过程中也渐渐明白了TD、PAT、FG的意思。“没想到鹿子小姐对美式足球有很大兴趣啊”。<br/>“还好啦，只是莫名对乌鸦队情有独钟，梶山医生觉得怎么样”？<br/>“第一次看这种比赛，真的很刺激，还了解了几个专有名词”。<br/>“不错不错，我看看啊”，鹿子小穗抬手看了看手表，“时间还早，去趟水族馆看看吧”？<br/>“哎？可以啊”。<br/>巴尔的摩的国家水族馆，梶山薰在刚到美国没多久去过一次。相比上次初来乍到孤单一人的懵懵懂懂，这次有人陪着，加上已经熟门熟路，梶山薰发现了不少“新大陆”。一个人只需按照自己的心跳前进就好了，而两个人可以放慢脚步踏实迈步。<br/>偶尔有人陪着到处走走也不错。<br/>“嗯～还早还早”，鹿子小穗抬手看表，“我们先去内港休息一下吧”。<br/>坐在内港码头的室外咖啡桌前，海风惬意的吹拂着，海鸟也在码头盘旋，太阳缓慢的坠落，海面上泛起了金光。太阳开始泛红，周围的云彩也都有了金边。天地一切事物都如同镀了一层金，远处的船，近处的沙，前边的海，后边的房子，都无一例外的享受着自然的恩赐，沐浴在这金色的阳光中灿烂发光。<br/>“真的好漂亮啊”。鹿子小穗感叹到。<br/>“啊～是啊，漂亮”。梶山薰附和着旁边的人。靠在椅背上，双手在胸前环抱。但是没人注意到，梶山薰墨镜后面的眼睛，是闭着的。<br/>不论景色多么壮美，梶山薰都会非常在意这个时刻。那一年的16点40分，关东医科大学附属病院，恩田匠离开了心爱的家人去往天国生活。从那以后，梶山薰再也没有直视过夕阳。这次不想因为自己的原因破坏别人的情绪，那么还是自己眼不见为好吧。自然是属于每一个人的，自己有什么权利去要求其他人迎合自己的喜恶呢，那是道德绑架，是极度的自私。<br/>太阳下落的越来越快，海平面上只剩下它的半张脸，天地之间此时此刻呈现出一片金色，从远到近，从前到后，从左到右，从上到下，已没有其他色彩。<br/>不远处的邮轮已经有人员有序的登船。“我们也去吧”。鹿子小穗站起身。听到动静，梶山薰猛地睁开眼，跟在鹿子小穗的身后向邮轮方向走去。<br/>呜～～～当邮轮准备起航时，太阳已经完全落到海平面以下了，只有海天相接处的部分余韵还在继续与人们为美好的一天的结束深情道别。在船上自助餐厅吃过晚餐后，鹿子小穗与梶山薰来到上层甲板，就着海风喝着葡萄酒，还有DJ播放音乐来调动船上的气氛，真是惬意到极致的神仙生活啊。<br/>船沿着帕塔普斯科河慢慢前进。经过几个著名的城区景点后，船开始沿着路线返回内港。“各位尊敬的乘客请注意，点燃巴尔的摩天际线的活动即将开始”。</p>
<p>刷～船上的灯一起开到最强光向海天相接处照去，船上早已准备好的烟花也紧接着射向天际。<br/>“好漂亮”。梶山薰靠在栏杆上看着这一切感慨到。自己来了这里这么长时间，现在才看过此等美景，真是......<br/>“是啊，好漂亮”。身旁的鹿子小穗应和到。随后微微俯首看着梶山薰，“梶山医生”......<br/>“嗯？怎么了”？梶山薰转头两人对视。<br/>“Yahoo”！还没等鹿子小穗说什么，新的烟花来了，两人向烟花灿烂的方向望去。欣赏着美景的梶山薰，后知后觉的想起刚才在鹿子小穗眼中自己的倒影，总觉得那个自己似曾相识。那个在心医生眼中的自己，也是会流露出来这样的神情啊。<br/>难不成自己？......<br/>梶山薰不敢细想下去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>PS：后续请配合这首歌曲《I see reflections in your eyes》（木戸 やすひろ） 自行想象。</p>
<p>I don't know why<br/>我不明所以<br/>I went too far again<br/>我又再度做得過火<br/>I see reflections in your eyes<br/>我看見你眼底的倒影<br/>Shadows of my mind<br/>如我心底的陰影</p>
<p>I don't know how<br/>我不知如何<br/>I lost my way again<br/>我又再度迷失方向<br/>I see reflections in your eyes<br/>我看見你眼底的倒影<br/>I don't know why<br/>我不明所以</p>
<p>With the time passing day by day<br/>隨著時光日復一日流逝<br/>I kept dreaming in a dreaming vain<br/>我持續做著徒勞的美夢<br/>Is there any other better way<br/>是否有其他更好的選擇<br/>Falling down<br/>墜落<br/>Oh, I'm falling down<br/>喔，我不停墜落</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（七）<br/>“嗯”～梶山薰睁开沉重到不行的眼睛，这个天花板，陌生中又带着些许熟悉，不会？？？梶山薰迅速坐起身，余光中看见自己好像没有什么遮挡，马上将被子向上拉了拉。环顾一下四周，果然......<br/>“你醒了啊”。在厨房忙碌着的鹿子小穗听到动静回头看了一下，然后转回去继续忙着自己手里的料理。<br/>“这是”？梶山薰怯生生的问到。<br/>“衣服在椅子上”。果然，床边椅子上有一套折的整整齐齐的衣服，不过这套是自己昨天还给鹿子小穗的衣服，兜兜转转又要穿到自己身上了？？？似乎也没什么办法，除非自己想与被子做个寿司卷CP。本来以为两人默契的没有提上次那事并且还了衣服的自己就彻底解脱了，没想到，这事又一次来到自己身上，还来的这么快。昨天下了船后，好像是又去上次那个酒吧，然后......就断片了？？？<br/>看着洗漱完毕坐在餐桌旁已经吃了半个三明治的梶山薰还是一直闷闷的不说话，鹿子小穗轻松的吹了一声口哨。见到被这声音毫无防备的梶山薰终于成功与自己对视了，鹿子小穗耸耸肩，做了一个无所谓的表情。梶山薰继续闷头巴脑的吃着三明治。<br/>“梶山医生”，鹿子小穗一手撑在桌子上歪头托腮，“你觉得，要不我在这里安定下来吧”。<br/>梶山薰抬头疑惑，嘴里的咀嚼倒是没停。<br/>“我很喜欢这个城市，从很久之前就喜欢，还有你”。<br/>似乎是昨天酒还没醒的缘故，梶山薰不动声色的咬了一下舌头，疼的哇，看来刚才不是做梦或者幻觉。<br/>“嗯”？<br/>“嗯”！<br/>……</p>
<p>到了第二天，也就是周一，已经到了医院更衣室的梶山薰还是没搞清楚，自己怎么稀里糊涂答应了鹿子小穗。是因为昨天酒没醒？因为宿醉？因为好久没听到告白了？还是......自己好久没有感受到温暖了？记得最后的温暖是在心医生那里得到的吧。为什么？为什么还要想起心医生？为什么还要做比较？比较什么？又没有什么意义！<br/>啧～梶山薰捏捏鼻梁。不过说起来，自己也没想到吧，剧情会发展成这样。自己对于鹿子小穗的感觉，确实就如同她的名字一样，是一头在森林深处偶遇的小鹿，或者在林中木屋下午茶的时候，突然窗外一头小鹿探头进来，嘴里衔着一枝花。那种突然而来的短暂喜悦，才是鹿子小穗吧。只是没想到，为了自己，她竟然会产生留在这里的念头。不管怎样，不论何种情感，只要拥有就会得到令人恐惧的强大力量。<br/>“怎么了？哪里不舒服吗”？同事见到眉头紧皱的梶山薰关切道。<br/>“没事没事”。<br/>“刚才碰到渡边教授，他叫你去一下办公室”。<br/>“好的，谢谢”。</p>
<p>咚咚咚～<br/>“请进”。<br/>“渡边教授，听说您找我”？<br/>“对，是这样，最近接到一个日本医院的邀约，希望你可以远程实施一下这个手术”，渡边教授将文件夹递给梶山薰，“说起来，还是你的老东家呢”。<br/>“哎”？梶山薰打开资料夹匆匆翻了一下，第一页是一封打印下来的电子邀约信件，第二页是患者的病情资料。看着患者名字，没记错的话，应该是某个权贵家族的一分子。怪不得有能力找到这里......<br/>“怎么样？梶山医生，你主刀可以吗”？看着犹豫不决的梶山薰，渡边教授又说到：“放心吧，我会找几个得力干将当你的助手的，这是你曾经工作过的医院，我觉得你对于那边可能会熟悉，这样也会顺利些”。<br/>梶山薰合上资料夹：“好的，我主刀”。</p>
<p>正式手术前，一般会由双方开一次远程会议，交换一下意见以及了解一下注意事项。当看到屏幕上出席会议的人员时，梶山薰愣了一下，那个一直在心底念念不忘的人，就这么毫无防备的出现在面前。想想也是，那个权贵病患都可以动用这边的力量，何况是已经在日本癌症内科圈子里小有名气的恩田心呢！<br/>“大家好，我是这次远程主刀医生，梶山薰”。<br/>“大家好，我是横滨综合病院辅助主刀医生，结成凉”。<br/>“大家好，我是来自横滨综合病院肿瘤内科的夏树奈海”。<br/>“大家好，我是国立癌症医疗中心、本次的肿瘤内科顾问，恩田心”。<br/>“大家好，我是......”<br/>双方人员陆续自我介绍时，梶山薰一直盯着恩田心愣神，当众人完毕后，梶山薰还在继续发愣。<br/>“KAO，咳咳，梶山医生，请您讲解一下手术流程”。恩田心介绍完自己的部分后，看着半天没动的梶山薰以为网卡了，但是再看看周围的人们，确定这娃就是自己呆住了而已。<br/>集中精神！集中精神！这是在工作！朝思暮想的人出现在自己眼前，恩田心预设的防备有些承受不住。到了会议最后不怎么重要的部分了，恩田心建立的堤坝终于决堤，只好转头假装无所谓的将涌出眼眶的眼泪擦掉，只是眼睛还是红红的，似乎在无声揭开主人的伪装。<br/>梶山薰怎么能没注意到恩田心这些小动作呢，转头回来的红眼睛更加证实了自己的猜想。这是什么感觉？是自己的心在痛吗？<br/>“双方还有什么问题吗？没有了？那么会议就先到这里吧，祝手术成功，大家合作愉快”。互相寒暄后，作为本次会议主持的同事关上的电脑。<br/>“那么就先到这里，大家早点回去睡觉吧，这时差真是可怕，大家辛苦了”。<br/>“大家辛苦了”。梶山薰说完就匆匆离开了。知道今天梶山薰要熬夜开会的鹿子小穗早早的就在医院门口等着。梶山薰快步走出医院大门并走向等待自己的汽车，开门，上车，关门，系安全带，动作干净利落一气呵成。<br/>看着脸黑黑的梶山薰，鹿子小穗以为梶山薰是因为熬夜太困吧，抑或是早有耳闻的手术太具有挑战性。鹿子小穗没有多说什么，开车离开了医院，向着梶山薰的公寓驶去。<br/>开着车的鹿子小穗，隐隐约约听到耳边有吸鼻子的声音，接着就是抽泣声，越来越大。转头看看副驾驶，原来是梶山薰掩面哭了起来。见事情严重的鹿子小穗，马上到路边停车，空出来的手附在梶山薰的肩头：“怎么了”？<br/>梶山薰哭的更大声了。<br/>鹿子小穗解开安全带，俯身到副驾驶那边，一把抱住梶山薰：“是手术太难吗？还是发生什么事了？受到欺负了？说给我听好不好”？<br/>“我......”<br/>鹿子小穗抱得更紧了，一只手不停的轻轻拍着梶山薰的背。<br/>“我讲不出再见......呜呜呜......我......我说不出口......呜呜呜”。<br/>鹿子小穗知道梶山薰有个心结，只是自己一直视而不见。人是群居动物，不可避免的是要与别人建立关联的。察见渊鱼者不祥，既然已经接受了自己，日子糊涂点过彼此更舒服。<br/>“乖，没关系的”。哎～鹿子小穗深深叹出一口气。<br/>与此同时在横滨综合病院，开完会的众人都松了一口气，结成凉伸伸懒腰，夏树奈海晃晃脑袋，恩田心则快步离开会议室。走到鲜少有人经过的区域，恩田心再也支撑不住，扶着栏杆慢慢蹲下来，将自己缩成一团，掩面而泣。</p>
<p>一周后，手术顺利完成。自从上次见到恩田心一面后，这次，确实也没什么理由出现在屏幕上了，梶山薰无奈的叹叹气。<br/>“梶山医生，不好意思，可以加我好友吗”？夏树奈海在手术结束后庆祝的一个空闲档口趁机来要梶山薰的联系方式了。<br/>“可以的没问题，这是我的二维码，隔着屏幕，看看能不能扫出来”。梶山薰将手机上自己的主页二维码伸到摄像头下。<br/>“可以的，我已经发出请求了”。<br/>“OK，我这里也收到了”。<br/>“谢谢梶山医生”。<br/>随着夏树奈海对着结成凉不断的炫耀，没多久后，梶山薰这里也收到了结成凉的请求：“嘿嘿”。梶山薰一边笑着一边点击了“同意”按钮。至少是那段时间，夏树奈海对她好同期炫耀的资本......没了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>PS：《讲不出再见》（谭咏麟）</p>
<p>我最不忍看你 背向我转面，<br/>要走一刻请不必诸多眷恋，<br/>浮沉浪似人潮 哪会没有思念，<br/>你我伤心到讲不出再见。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（八）<br/>
人天生就有恶趣味，尤其是喜欢明星的绯闻轶事。对于夏树奈海来说，梶山薰就是她的“STAR”。这天的午餐时间，夏树奈海在社交软件上发现了点滴“线索”。女人的第六感告诉她，这事一定不简单。<br/>
“你看”。夏树奈海将手机举到正在吃午餐的结成凉面前。<br/>
“怎么了”？结成凉皱着眉头。打扰我吃饭了喂～<br/>
“你看看这人，她好像也在梶山部长住的城市哎”。<br/>
“嗯哼？哪又怎样”？结成凉边夹菜到嘴里边重温上次远程手术的视频，研究着每一个手术细节。<br/>
“不好奇吗？梶山部长的每一个动态她都点赞了，而且还是个大美女哎”。<br/>
“我回去告诉莉子，你试图带坏她老公，让她以后采访的时候去找肿瘤内科其他医生好了”。结成凉抬起头，面无表情的说到。（佐仓莉子：《ALIVE》中乳腺癌患者，励志成为记者，后与结成凉发展成男女朋友关系）。<br/>
“别别别，不过你还是看一眼吧，感觉这人开朗活泼，看这图片好像是......是从事与人打交道的职业”。夏树奈海划着屏幕说到。<br/>
“点赞这个没什么吧，你不也在关注梶山医生后把人家的动态全部都点赞一遍吗”？想起上次夏树奈海疯狂点赞的场景，结成凉露出了损友嫌弃式表情。<br/>
夏树奈海无视这表情，继续说到：“别忘了，梶山部长和恩田医生......关系可是很亲密哎，和这位也有可能......”。<br/>
啪～结成凉拿起手机轻轻拍了下夏树奈海的额头：“快吃饭，午休时间快结束了”。<br/>
“是”～</p><p>难得的下午茶时间，正好没有病人，梶山薰去医院旁移动餐车那里买了杯咖啡，还有一根香蕉，然后坐在旁边的椅子上，吹吹小风，晒晒太阳。看着手里的香蕉，外皮鲜艳的黄色，这香蕉一定是可口美味。不知道什么时候，自己也有每天一根香蕉的习惯了呢。心医生，又是心医生！！！梶山薰深深的叹了口气，可能是上午新来的一位病患的缘故，让梶山薰整日的心情都提不起来。<br/>
上午工作没多久，梶山薰接诊一位患有阿兹海默症的病人。陪伴而来白发苍苍的丈夫，听到老伴诊断出胰腺癌的消息，眼眶瞬间红了，不过碍于情面，没有让眼泪留下来。看着丈夫推着自己朝夕相处这么多年现在却渐渐开始记不得自己的挚爱去病房的背影，梶山薰心里突然觉得很不舒服，也许是可怜吧。可是哪里可怜呢？众生皆苦，比那对老夫妻有更艰苦经历的人比比皆是，至少......两人还在一起，有依靠，有陪伴。<br/>
是啊，陪伴才是最长情的告白！！！<br/>
自己这里呢？虽然现在有个鹿子小穗，不过更多的就是自己在异国他乡一个孤独时可以信任的依靠一下的吹水伙伴吧。鹿子小穗很忙，虽然有在侧重开拓美国地区的业务，不过大多数时间还是在日本工作。自己真的是发自内心的对待她吗？总觉得两人之间的红线不是很明朗。而那位，恩田心！算了.......还有什么可能呢？就这样平静的对她热度退减吧。<br/>
晃着手里的香蕉，梶山薰自言自语道：“现在只有你陪我了哦，MR.BANANA”。算算时间，梶山薰拿出手机，给鹿子小穗发去消息：早安。</p><p>这天深夜，恩田心在客厅里环顾，这个充满着与自己丈夫、孩子、父亲还有......薰医生回忆的地方。也许，是到了做决定的时候了。坐在沙发上，只开了一盏落地灯，黄色的灯光散发着温馨，可是此时此刻的恩田心可不这么认为，这种黄色的光线在深夜最容易让人卸下心防了。现在想想，过了这么长时间，真的忘记到底为什么与薰医生吵架了，而后竟然会让两人分居地球两方。形成现在这种局面，恩田心是从来没有想过的，从前没有，私心来说，未来也不希望有。在国立癌症医疗中心，自己也有追求者，对自己很好，对小涟也很好，是个踏实上进的好青年。如果真的组建家庭，其实也是可以平平淡淡的幸福生活下去。但是......但是总是差些什么。也许是自己对薰医生热情吧，没有心淡，还有期盼。一切事情骤似一丝苦恼，回看你我的路，是情是爱是缘是痛，今日我却竟都不知道，我依然而我竟然还是觉得你最好......</p><p>叮铃铃～<br/>梶山薰关上闹钟，来到客厅。起床第一件事，就是查看手机的消息，为了保证睡眠质量，梶山薰严格遵守规则---电子产品不带入卧室。在私信栏里，不怎么联系的夏树奈海发来了消息，点开一看，梶山薰顿觉天旋地转：梶山部长，不好意思打扰您，请原谅我告诉您一个不幸的消息，恩田京太郎先生去世了，葬礼就在这几天举行。<br/>恩田先生去世了？？？葬礼已经开始了？？？虽然只有短短几句话，可是这个信息量的冲击让梶山薰的脑袋有点“卡机”。心医生应该很伤心吧？自己要不要回去呢？自己也没有时间吧？日历，日历在哪里？梶山薰马上打开手机上的日历，查看自己的“档期”。最近没有什么特别重要的事情，加上周末可以请几天假。不过，自己有什么身份去参加葬礼呢？要不......还是不去了......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（九）<br/>第二天，天还没亮，梶山薰就开车出门了。到达内港码头时，天已经变成了青蓝色，此时可以用肉眼看清周围的景物了，太阳公公正在为冲破地平线做着准备。咖啡店还没开门营业，室外的咖啡椅却是24小时服务，梶山薰随便来到一处桌椅旁朝着大海坐了下来。经过一天的时间，梶山薰冷静了不少，等待日出的间隙，梶山薰回忆起了与恩田京太郎的时刻。<br/>“对阿心来说，你是非常特别的人，因为有你在，她才能度过那段痛苦的日子，非常感谢你”......<br/>那是在自己癌症复发心灰意冷的时候，作为重要人生意义的工作也失去了。是啊，就是这句话，才让自己定了心有了底气，才成就了后来自己的人生故事。<br/>医生的角色扮演久了，对于生老病死已经渐渐麻木。此时，当与自己有深刻交集的人去世时，这颗心猛烈抽动一下才缓缓苏醒。能亲口和离开的人好好说声再见，也是一种恩典。<br/>天海交接处透出缕缕红霞，一点紫红缓缓升起，由暗到明。梶山薰站了起来，戴上墨镜，向海边的方向走了几步。突然，一轮红日喷薄而出，顷刻朝霞满天。梶山薰深深呼吸几下，背向朝阳，朝着自己停车的位置走去。</p>
<p>“妈妈，搬家公司已经开车离开了”。小涟在玄关处探进身子朝客厅说到，“我们也该走了”。<br/>“好”，恩田心将暂时需要用的物品装在行李箱里推到玄关处，“你先拿着箱子去车里吧”。<br/>当我望向这一扇门背后还想等到什么？<br/>回忆装载自己心里就好了。恩田心贪婪的吸了几口空气，似乎想把在这里生活的气息留在身体里。环顾四周后，恩田心关上了大门：“撒油那啦”。</p>
<p>交了一份厚厚的“香典”，接待人员给了自己一个“香典返还”的袋子。<br/>“您好女士，请问您的名字”？<br/>“不用记录了”。<br/>“那么，里面请”。<br/>“不用了，谢谢”。说完，梶山薰向里面看了一眼，就离开了。<br/>身着黑色衣服的人们有序的在京太郎遗像前鞠躬，家属区坐着恩田心和小涟。上次在恩田匠的葬礼，家属区陪伴恩田心和小涟的人，席间那个爽朗的对众人说到将丧服忘在洗衣房自嘲的人，如今也到了挂在墙上的时候了。<br/>旅途的奔波，情绪的消耗，梶山薰回到自己那个离开好久的家后，简单收拾一下就躺在床上补觉去了，再次醒来时，已经傍晚了。无事可做，也无人能听自己诉说，要不去以前自己经常去的小酒馆吧。梶山薰收拾一下自己，就出门了。<br/>“哎哟喂，真的好久好久不见啊，阿薰”，看清坐在自己面前客人的时候，小酒馆老板惊喜万分，“还是老样子”？<br/>“是的，老样子，我去美国了一段时间，刚回来”。<br/>老板边忙活着手里的活计边说：“怪不得好久没看到你啦，美国啊，嗯......很辛苦吧”。<br/>第一次有人对自己说辛苦，就像是看到自己的内心一样。梶山薰情绪有些激动，鼻子酸了，眼前朦胧了。老板没有抬头，梶山薰用纸巾擦拭了一下眼角，藏起失态，笑着回答到：“还好啦，这不是精力满满的坐在这里了嘛”。<br/>老板将下酒小菜和双倍小麦烧酒放在梶山薰面前：“请慢用”。<br/>“我开动了”。<br/>出了酒馆的门，总觉得不尽兴。虽然刚才可以和老板有说有笑的聊几句，但是当关上酒馆的门，梶山薰又是独自一人了。溜达着去便利店买了些酒和小吃，就向家的位置走去。梶山薰其实可以在酒馆多喝几杯的，但是喝醉的风险自己可承担不了，那就下半场回家喝吧。不论离开多长时间，家才是自己最安全的避风塘。<br/>城市发展的好处就是，如果屋子里没有开灯的话，窗外照进来的光线也能让人模糊的看到房间里家具的摆设。梶山薰就着窗外的光线，换上家居服，拿着酒和小吃来到落地窗前，看着城市夜景，打开自己钟意的歌单，惬意的喝起酒来。</p>
<p>“咦～这是什么”？在新家收拾行李的恩田心拿着一个小盒子打量着，打开一看，差点儿惊掉下巴，“这......这”？！原来，盒子里是梶山薰家带着降落伞挂件的钥匙。最近的事情，让恩田心觉得很累，心里非常非常累。想想以后自己要完完全全作为家里的顶梁柱了，说实话，恩田心没有这个信心，自己没有什么强大的臂弯可以依靠与依赖了，如同孤身走我路。这时候突然出现的钥匙，鬼使神差的，让恩田心现在特别特别想去打开那个大门。那里也许会让自己有些力量吧。<br/>凭着这个念头，恩田心没有花费多少时间就已经到了梶山薰家的门前，钥匙也已经插进去了。就在这时，恩田心却犹豫了起来，刚才楼下看到房间没有灯光，屋子里没人。当然人在美国呀，肯定屋子里没人，但是自己这个行为又算是什么？？？（吐个槽：不得不说，薰心在关键时刻就怂的性格真的很像）。算了，来都来了，就进去看看吧，就看一眼。这么想着，恩田心拧动了插在门上的钥匙，慢慢的打开门。“不好意思，我进来了”。恩田心轻轻的说。<br/>等眼睛适应黑暗后，模模糊糊的，恩田心看到落地窗边似乎有个物体。好好的定眼一看，恩田心惊呼一声，这里竟然躺着一个人！！！也许是实在喝的太多了点，恩田心的惊呼声并没有让梶山薰醒来，翻了翻身体继续睡了。恩田心看到地上的人动了动，倒是放下心来，看来这人还活着。恩田心打开客厅的灯，走近一看，原来是房子的主人，躺在一堆喝光的酒瓶之间，周围还有几包开封但没怎么动的小食。顾不得朝思暮想的人在眼前的激动，恩田心走上前去架起梶山薰，将人小心的移到床上侧躺下来。<br/>“嗯”～梶山薰发出鼻音，因为酒醉的缘故，虽然感觉身体很乏，但是就是睡不踏实，一直在乱动。每次翻身平躺的时候，守在一旁的恩田心害怕这人在不清醒的时候如果呕吐会有窒息的危险，就耐心的将梶山薰移动一下恢复侧躺的姿势。待到天蒙蒙亮，梶山薰的呼吸渐渐趋于平稳，估计着这人应该消了不少酒劲，恩田心放心下来，自己该离开了。看着一地的狼籍，恩田心想了想，到底是自己随便进别人家在先，还是不要留下太多痕迹为好；到底是自己时刻牵挂的人，已经到了玄关处的恩田心快步返回卧室，抚摸下梶山薰的脸，轻轻的在嘴上点了一下。“再见，薰医生”。几乎不发出什么声音，恩田心走出去关上了大门。<br/>当我望向这一扇门还能幻想等到什么？</p>
<p>中午时分梶山薰才睁开眼。“啊，好痛”。揉揉太阳穴，脑袋好沉，昨天可能喝的太多了点。看着落地窗周围的垃圾，梶山薰准备等会再收拾，就越过垃圾径直走到厨房找水去喝了。打量着这个房子，梶山薰总觉得有什么不对劲的地方，可是家具陈设和昨天没什么区别啊，也没有增加或减少什么东西，并无两样，那么还有什么不同的地方呢？算了，饿了，不想了，洗漱一下先出去吃点东西吧。<br/>哗啦哗啦～“啦啦啦”～梶山薰哼着歌，拿出了旅行洗漱套组，果然还是这个味道的最好闻，种草好久，终于这个套组派上用场了。对啊，是味道！！！梶山薰匆匆冲干净身上的泡沫，裹着浴巾来到客厅。经过冲凉后，被酒精麻痹的嗅觉也渐渐苏醒过来。梶山薰用力吸吸鼻子，空气中似乎似有还无的残留着熟悉的味道。在日常生活中，我们也许会经历过这种感觉，当我们再次听一首好久之前喜欢的歌曲时，我们会感觉闻到了好久之前听那首歌时的味道，进而唤起自己对于当时周围情景的记忆。这可以说是由感觉线索引起的自传体记忆，也叫做普鲁斯特效应。<br/>这味道......这味道我记得是大衣......对，这味道我在心医生的大衣上闻到过！！！那时候房间也是这样吧，一地酒瓶。不过当时不是散落一地的小食，当时是......是一地的资料副本！！！<br/>那天晚上的事情，梶山薰每每想起来还是会心跳加速，脸色羞红。那天晚上到底发生了什么呢？？？</p>
<p>PS：下一章会有对《PARACHUTE（十一）》的补充。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（十）<br/>“什么叫做活着有什么意义？什么叫做累赘？因为......因为薰医生你是我的家人呀”。说完这句话，恩田心的嘴已经贴了上来。<br/>“唔”......梶山薰那饮多酒的小脑袋此时还在处理恩田心说的话，一时间竟然就没有了动作。等到反应过来时，却贪恋起恩田心柔软的唇。推开是不可能了，就这样也好，这么想着，梶山薰开始热情回应着霸道。<br/>当呼吸再次趋于平静时，两人已经躺在了床上，此时梶山薰的酒也醒了大半。轻轻捏捏被子下恩田心肚子上的肉肉，真舒服啊，还是有点儿肉摸着舒服。“喂，干嘛”。恩田心抓住梶山薰的手，掌心附在自己肚子上，“这里面除了食物没有其他的......薰医生是消化外科的医生，应该比我更清楚吧”。<br/>梶山薰向恩田心的怀里移了一下，环住了恩田心的身体，用鼻音闷闷的说到：“心医生的身体抱起来好舒服”。<br/>恩田心没有说话，只是在梶山薰的额头轻轻吻了一下。<br/>“那么......”<br/>“嗯”？<br/>“要不？......ONE MORE”？<br/>“喂”！～<br/>话说起来，已经人到中年了，又不是青春期那些躁动的小青年。但是当真正的触摸到恩田心的身体时，梶山薰知道自己的青春回来了。<br/>梶山薰向前凑凑，用鼻尖在恩田心的下巴上划动两下：“就再一次嘛”～<br/>不等恩田心回答，梶山薰已经用嘴巴阻断了语言，当然被子里的手也没闲着......<br/>不过现在，看看自己的双手，梶山薰叹了口气，现在这双手描绘过的躯体，已经......</p>
<p>搬家是一件苦差事，要花费很多体力搬东西和打扫，但是对于心灵来说，却是一次整理与净化的过程，将过去放下，在新的地方用新的心态开始新的生活。或许只是执念吧，当真真正正的见到了梶山薰后，恩田心突然觉得，并没有心中描绘过的那种重逢的感觉，趁着这个档口，不如就彻底放下吧。成年人的生活又不是小孩子过家家，说分开就分开，说和好就和好，就算是真的和好，怎么可能会如初呢？破镜难以重圆，重圆也有抹不掉的裂纹。恩田心将手掌贴在左胸口，感受着自己的心跳，不能否认，和梶山薰相处的时光，甚至于比和恩田匠在一起都快乐。有时候恩田心觉得，梶山薰让自己回到了那个挥洒青春的中学时期。也许是因为遇到的时间不一样吧，和恩田匠在一起时有家庭的责任，而和梶山薰相处时，自己已经拥有过了家庭。每个人都只能陪着走一段路，到了时候自然要分道扬镳，变成山河故人。可是......可是，现在这段路与谁同行呢？打量着这个因为葬礼忙上忙下还没有收拾好的房子，小涟现在去补习班了也还没有回来，孤零零的被纸箱包围的自己，恩田心感到累了。<br/>“上次失去家人时，我不认识你；这次失去家人时，你已经离开了我”。恩田心将挂有降落伞饰品的钥匙，连同一些与梶山薰有关的物品，收纳到了一个铁盒里。然后来到储物室，将铁盒放在了最里面最容易遗忘的角落，随后拿出手机，发送了一条信息。</p>
<p>用了整整一顿饭的时间，梶山薰才说服自己是人老眼花，鼻子也不中用了。心医生怎么可能来自己家，这是自己喝多了，梦里来的吧。就在提着一袋子香蕉回到家后，梶山薰还是佩服自己的脑洞，怎么能异想天开心医生来过呢？真是可笑。可是当梶山薰拿起水杯准备喝水的时候，却笑不出来了，杯口为什么会有一个浅浅的不完整的口红印？？？<br/>这口红的色号不是自己用的那种，这杯子的水好像和上次喝完放下的时候差不多。打量一下四周，确实没有外人进来过的痕迹。这杯子最后一次是什么时候用来着？好像是刚才出门之前，而且杯子都是当天晚上刷好的，也就是说，这口红印是自己今天留在杯子上的？可是，昨晚回来后已经素颜了啊，直到刚才出去才收拾了一下自己。那么在这段时间里怎么可能会有口红出场的机会？对了，看看......哎呀，垃圾刚才都扔掉了，也没有什么可以参考的了。不过看这颜色......梶山薰观察着擦掉口红印的纸巾，这颜色没记错的话好像心医生很常用吧。心医生？？？心医生难道真的来过了？？？可是她没有钥匙啊，就算是她知道了小涟有我家的钥匙，怎么可能偏偏在这个时间来这里？我回到日本这件事可是谁也不知道啊。难不成......难不成这房子好久没人住开始闹鬼了？！<br/>心医生！心医生！回来就是各种心医生！也许这就是冥冥之中上天给的缘分，要让我见见心医生？？？怂得不行的梶山薰得到所谓的“上天的启示”后采取的行动也很独特：要不就偷偷的在心医生的楼下看看吧，嘻嘻嘻。<br/>来到恩田心楼下时，天已经暗下来了。<br/>“你是”?背后突然出现的声音，吓了梶山薰一跳。回头看去，原来是提着蔬菜的欧巴桑。以前来恩田心家时，经常在附近碰到这位热情的邻居，梶山薰也算是混了个脸熟。<br/>“哦，您好”。<br/>“啊，我记得你，你是常来恩田太太家的”。<br/>“是的”。<br/>“感觉好久没有见到你了”。<br/>“我去国外研修了，刚回来”。<br/>“好厉害啊，对了，恩田太太已经不住在这里了”。<br/>“哎？！她搬家了？什么时候”？<br/>“就是最近啊，老先生去世了，听说将房子给了恩田太太，他们母子俩最近搬到那里去了，说起来恩田太太也不容易，一人将小涟拉扯大......”<br/>“是的，很不容易，谢谢您告诉我这些，失礼了再见”。<br/>不等欧巴桑说完，梶山薰就急匆匆的离开了。要是不及时打断的话，哦巴桑可是能拉着你聊到吃夜宵的时间。<br/>“TAXI”～梶山薰在路上招招手，拦下了一辆计程车。<br/>“就到这里吧，好的谢谢”。下车后，梶山薰模模糊糊看到前面有个人，身型很像恩田心，于是匆匆向前走了几步，当然也是尽量的走在暗处，这样不容易被发现嘛。似乎有人在叫前面那个人，等到那人转向亮处，梶山薰看清楚了，确实是恩田心。一个男人走近恩田心，将手里的小袋子交给她，然后一个短暂的拥抱。<br/>“这......这......”！！！梶山薰极其的吃惊，这是什么剧情发展？？？为什么我一下车看到的是这种画面？？？冷静，冷静，那人是心医生的男友吗？可是心医生只是收下袋子并没有回抱啊，哎？梶山薰一跺脚，转身走了。<br/>“什么嘛～原来日子过的这么有姿有色，亏我还在这伤春悲秋，时刻牵挂”。想起今天一天这思绪都没离开过恩田心，梶山薰有些生气，不，是非常生气，其实再细想一下，也不知道气什么，无名的怒火最憋屈。<br/>不行了，我要回去，再也不回来了！！！梶山薰打开手机，“不是吧，明天的机票竟然没了～哎”？！手机上框突然弹出一条消息，打开一看，梶山薰瞪大了眼睛，凑近屏幕。原来是鹿子小穗传来一张在机场去往美国方向的候机照片，并附文：明天见哦～</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（十一）<br/>“这......这”......梶山薰使劲挠挠头，头发都炸开了也没有想到有什么妥善的处理方法。说自己在日本的话，那么肯定会问为什么回来；如果不说什么的话，明天自己肯定是赶不回去，早晚会知道自己请假回日本的事情，那么肯定会问为什么回来......不管怎么套娃，最终都绕不过去动机这个环节。除非自己现在在美国，可是自己又没有分身术，而且机票最快也只能买到后天的，自己该怎么回复消息呢？<br/>想破脑袋也没用，反正早晚都要经历的事儿，有烦恼就喝酒吧。</p><p>滴滴滴～滴滴滴～滴滴滴～<br/>“嗯～早上了啊，阿～头好疼”。梶山薰按着自己一边的太阳穴，另一边手撑着地板坐了起来。自己就这么睡地上了？？？走到卧室将闹钟关掉，梶山薰来到厨房倒了一杯水，拿出了解酒药放到嘴里，然后将杯中水一饮而尽。<br/>刚才怎么回事？在睡梦中？迷迷糊糊感觉听到有人叫自己薰医生？可是这么叫自己的，目前只有那一个人啊！真是的，在睡梦中也不让自己清静一下吗！！！<br/>可是就算是真的想快点逃离这个“伤心地”，最快也要等到明天了，今天这一天做什么呢？对了，等酒劲消了再说吧，睡一会先......<br/>下午这个时间有点尴尬，当梶山薰坐在目黑区的MOS BURGER里面时，总觉得有些别扭。哪里不得劲呢？梶山薰仔细的环顾四周发现，这个时间来这里的都是成双成对、拉帮结派的年轻人，自己孤身一人坐在小青年中间，真的好突兀啊。没有人陪伴，没有在工作，回来一趟什么也没有改善或者发生什么，这幸福的汉堡吃着也不香了。<br/>“唉”～</p><p>恩田心下班回家后，看着放在卧室桌子上的小纸袋皱起了眉头，这个要怎么处理才好？<br/>昨天与小组一起去居酒屋庆祝新研发的药物的阶段性胜利，看着天色太晚，组里刚来半年有余的年轻小伙松浦万作自告奋勇积极无比的要开车送美女组长恩田心回家。到底是年轻人，松浦万作这小想法大家瞬间就明白了，恩田心不好驳他的面儿，想想就送回家而已，也就答应了，谁知道到了家门口还“收获”了个“包袱”。其实恩田心也不知道，为什么自己就这么稀里糊涂的收下来了，因为那小伙子动作太迅速了吧，或者自己的脑子震惊时间太长了有点“卡机”。总之，今天松浦万作有轮休假，恩田心在国立癌症医疗中心碰不到他也不至于太尴尬。可是，这袋子怎么办好呢？直接还回去？啊～为什么自己会遇到这种事情啊，上一个还没有解决，这又来一个！！！恩田心直接把自己扔到了床上，四仰八叉的平躺开来，眼睛盯着天花板。慢慢的，竟然就这么睡着了。</p><p>梶山薰下了飞机马上打车用最快的速度回到了自己的公寓，没有告知任何人自己的行程。其实也是一直无形的逃避吧，告诉了他人尤其是鹿子小穗就等于要解释，主要的原因是自己的理由还没有想好，能拖就拖吧。<br/>第二天，梶山薰回医院报道了。说起来还不错，昨天一天风平浪静，梶山薰虽然有点忐忑，不过大扫除分担了不少的情绪，倒是就这么平安渡过了。<br/>“早啊，梶山医生”～<br/>这个熟悉的声音！梶山薰回头一看，刚路过的自动贩卖机的阴影里闪出一个人。看清来人，梶山薰有点心虚，声音都不利索了：“早......早啊，鹿子”。<br/>鹿子小穗快走几步，借助身高优势，一把将梶山薰搂过来：“好久不见呀”～<br/>梶山薰挣脱不开，只好蜷缩着回答：“好久不见，好久不见”。<br/>看到对方的样子实在是太“怂”了，鹿子小穗放开梶山薰，朝办公室的方向指指：“知道你今天回来，渡部教授让你在来医院后去一下他的办公室”。<br/>“好的，好的，再见”。梶山薰不敢直视鹿子小穗，低着头快步离开了。<br/>看着那个单薄的身影，像个受到惊吓变得乖巧的孩子一样，鹿子小穗歪了歪头，还是慢慢来吧。<br/>咚咚咚～<br/>“请进”。<br/>“渡部教授早”。<br/>“梶山医生回来了，旅途还好吗”？<br/>“还可以的”。<br/>“平安回来就好，明天会有一位记者来对上次我们与横滨综合病院远程合作完成手术的事情做个专访，你是主刀医生，明天好好表现啊”。<br/>“一定会的，渡边教授”。<br/>“对了，来，坐”。渡部一郎起身对着会客沙发做了一个“请”的手势，自己坐到了梶山薰对面的沙发上。梶山薰等着渡部一郎坐下后，随机也坐了下来。<br/>“鹿子小穗，就是推荐你来这里的猎头”。<br/>“嗯，我知道”。<br/>“我和她的家族是世交，小时候我还照顾过小穗一段时间，说起来也算是她的半个大伯了，这段时间，我听到小穗说想留在这里生活，这孩子一直都是想一出是一出，从来没见她这么坚定过，听说你们的关系不错，希望可以请你以后多多照顾一下这孩子，拜托了”。<br/>“啊......一定会的，渡部教授放心吧”。【梶山薰OS：照顾鹿子小穗？自己被那个小霸王欺负的死死的，自己可能是比较需要照顾的那个吧。】<br/>“你知道为什么她这么想留在这里吗”？<br/>“我？我不是很清楚哎，我听鹿子小姐说过，她很喜欢这个城市”。梶山薰不动声色轻描淡写一笔带过。<br/>渡部一郎透过眼镜，小眼睛盯着梶山薰停顿了一下：“以后这孩子就拜托了”。<br/>带过办公室的门，梶山薰就看到不远处鹿子小穗双手插袋靠墙站着。<br/>“你不工作吗”？可能是渡部一郎拜托的态度，让梶山薰产生了一种自己很强大的虚假幻觉，刚才的心虚早就飘散了。<br/>“我目前在开拓北美业务，可能不是......嗯......那么忙”。鹿子小穗耸耸肩。<br/>“那就经常来医院串门儿”？<br/>“是啊”，鹿子小穗突然坏笑的凑近梶山薰小声的在耳边说到，“因为我和你们的渡部教授关系特殊哦”。<br/>梶山薰后退一步，一脸无所谓的笑到：“确实特殊，世交嘛”。随后学鹿子小穗耸耸肩，转身慢慢朝着自己工作的地方走去。<br/>“哈哈哈哈，你知道了啊”。鹿子小穗快走两步跟上来，“好没意思啊”。<br/>“整蛊大赛，失败”。<br/>“那么晚上见吧，我回去写计划书”。到了岔路口，鹿子小穗停下脚步，对着梶山薰说到。<br/>“好吧，晚上见”。</p><p>恩田心觉得自己很矛盾，明明觉得自己想找个依靠，但是真的有机会的时候，自己却又想推开。所以恩田心在这天上班的时候，将小袋子还给了松浦万作。<br/>“不好意思，松浦医生，我不能接受”。<br/>“啊？恩田组长，为什么？是我哪里不够好吗”？<br/>“既然我们都是成年人了，那我就直接说了，松浦医生作为医生确实很优秀，但是感情的事情没有那么简单，只要将知识记住了就能通过考试，这在感情上是不可能的”。恩田心停顿一下继续说到，“松浦医生你，这么年轻，以后有光明的前途，路上肯定会遇到一位温柔善良善解人意的好女孩的”。<br/>看着松浦万作还没来得及有反应，恩田心将小袋子留在松浦万作身边，就先行离开了。<br/>刚才说到感情时，心里还是痛了一下，明明已经下定决心放下了。在实验室的门口，恩田心深吸一口气，拍拍脸颊，推门进去投入工作中。</p><p>咚咚咚～<br/>“请进，哎呀，梶山医生来了，这位就是本次采访的记者”。<br/>当看清渡部教授背后站的人时，梶山薰有些惊讶，不过并没有过多的表现在脸上。站在渡部教授后面的客人向前一步，来到梶山薰的面前：“好久不见”。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>